Dragon Ball Vindication: A New Enemy Arrives
Celeron grunted as he blew up the last bot and narrowed his eyes. Ever since his loss to Caulifa he had been a man possessed. He was still fuming about how easily he had been beaten. He had been training for the past three days straight, stopping only for momentary rests. He stiffened when he heard someone else enter the gravity chamber. He turned around to see Kale timidly enter the gravity chamber " what do you want?" Celeron asked through gritted teeth. Kale looked down at the ground bashfully " umm... I was wondering...." " Spit it out. I ain't got all day" Celeron said. "... I was just wondering... if you were okay." " Of course I'm fine!" Celeron snapped glaring at her. He stopped when he looked in her scared eyes and forced himself to calm down " I'm sorry for snapping at you, just irritated is all" he said sitting down on the floor arms folded. Kale nervously stood in front of him " my sister told me about your fight. And you haven't been seen since so I was just wondering..." Celeron sighed and fought the urge to snap at her again " I'm fine Kale" he said " Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go see Trunks about going on a Patrol" he said flying off. He went back to his wooden hut to rest up for a bit and change into some fresh armor before heading towards the Time Nest. Trunks looked up when Celeron landed " there you are! We've been worried about you!" " I was just training, you act like something bad happened" Celeron said. Trunks sighed " well good thing you showed up, we need you to go on a Time Patrol. Here come with me." Trunks led the way into the Time Nest. He grabbed a scroll and opened it up for Celeron to see. Celeron peered at the scroll to see two Oozarus wearing Saiyan armor approaching Goku. " And you just revived as well" one said wearing white armor. Celeron watched as Goku was attacked by the Saiyan Oozaru. Trunks looked at Celeron " this time period is when my father and Nappa first arrived here on Earth. They were after the Dragon Balls. Please be careful" he said handing Celeron the scroll. The Dark Saiyan warrior grabbed the scroll and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he was on the battlefield with everyone giving him strange looks " it's you!" Piccolo shouted. " Y-you know this guy?" Krillen asked nervously. " Yeah he helped us fight Radditz and actually handled him quite well. He left the battle early. I always wondered what happened to him." Celeron gave Piccolo a small nod before looking at Vegeta and Nappa. Vegeta smirked " look at that, he has a tail. Must mean he's a Saiyan." " Interesting. I didn't think there were any other survivors. But, he doesn't look like any Saiyan I know." " Must be a half-breed. Why don't you scan him, Nappa?" Nappa smirked and aimed his scouter at Celeron, pushing the button " hmmm. Not bad. 2750" " Well, this should be interesting. Plant the Sabiamen." Nappa did as he was ordered and six Sabiamen sprang from the ground. Celeron stepped forward and narrowed his eyes " I'll take these freaks. Shouldn't take too long. Come at me. All of you." " Well, at least you're eager" Vegeta scoffed before looking at the Sabiamen " you heard him. Have at it." The six Sabiamen leaped at Celeron who blew them away with a single yellow Ki blast. Vegeta and Nappa were shocked " well well, makes sense a fellow Saiyan would be able to destroy them all at once" Nappa said. " Well I guess I'll take my turn." " Wait hold on!" Vegeta said suddenly. An explosion sounded behind Celeron. The Dark Saiyan warrior whirled around to see the dead body of Yamcha laying facedown. " I thought I planted only six!" Nappa said as more Sabiemen burst from the ground. " It doesn't matter. Less work for us. We may not have to fight at all!" Celeron frowned" this is annoying." He lunged forward and punched a hole in a Sabiaman. He nimbly dodged two of more and made quick work of them with two blue Ki blasts. He flew up into the air looking down. A Sabiaman leaped at him shrieking. Celeron fired a yellow Ki blast at it, eliminating it and scanned the battlefield. They outnumber us. I'll finish them all off. He fired off multiple Ki blasts exterminating all the Sabiamen and landed back on the ground. Nappa smirked at him " well aren't you something? It's almost unfortunate that I have to destroy you." Celeron scoffed as he stared down the bald Saiyan " you really think you have a chance?" " Don't act like you have a chance! Your power level is only 2750!" Celeron rolled his eyes " fool. You should know that a Saiyan can't be measured by numbers" he said before starting to powering up. Nappa turned on his scouter and his cocky smirk turned horrified " what?! 10,000?!" " Hmph, yeah right!" Vegeta said turning on his scouter " Unbelievable! 14,000!" Celeron chuckled " your scouters are unreliable. Let's do this." Nappa let out a roar of outrage and lunged at Celeron. The Dark Saiyan dodged the punch and gave Nappa a look of pity " really?" he asked. Nappa yelled and threw more punches. Celeron rolled his eyes bored with Nappa before punching him in the gut. Nappa choked out as he clutched his abdomen and backed up. Celeron delivered a roundhouse kick to Nappa sending him flying. Celeron crossed his arms and flicked his tail chuckling at the astonished looks of everyone there " I'm trying hard not to end this battle now. I haven't even used five percent of my power." Nappa flew at him in a rage " you're dead!" Celeron shook his head " here we go again" he said. Nappa fired his Break Cannon at Celeron who fired up an orange Ki Blast " I'll see your Break Canon and raise you with my Hell Reizer" he said firing the Ki blast. His Ki blast easily pushed back Nappa's Break Cannon. Nappa got out of the way and watched the Ki Blasts race into outer space before exploding. Nappa gitted his teeth and looked back at Celeron " that's it! Now you're dead!" " Oh no I'm terrified" Celeron said sarcasm oozing from his voice. Nappa roared in anger and rushed at Celeron once more. The Dark Saiyan warrior extended a hand and fired a red Ki Blast at the bald Saiyan. Nappa's enraged face turned surprised as the Ki blast collided with him. Nappa was shot back and crashed into a mountain. Suddenly Celeron heard the Elder Kai's voice in his earpiece " something's wrong! Goku should be there by now! What's keeping him?!" Followed by the frantic version of Trunks " he's been blocked by another power level! Please go see what's going on." Celeron sighed and floated up in the air as Nappa crawled back into sight. Celeron gave him a mocking salute before flying off. He searched for Goku's energy and once he locked on used his Instant Transmission. He appeared in a random wasteland to see Goku facing off against a Saiyan warrior that looked almost just like him wearing purple and black Saiyan armor. Raising an eyebrow Celeron observed the two Saiyans. " hey get out of my way! I'm in a hurry!" Celeron missed what the other Saiyan said due to Elder Kai screaming in his ear about how the other Saiyan warrior didn't belong in the timeline. Celeron cleared his throat as the other two Saiyans were about to fight " Kakarot! You don't have time for this! Go help your friends, I'll handle this fool." Goku looked at Celeron in confusion but gave him a grateful wave " thanks, whoever you are." The other Saiyan fixed his eyes on Celeron as Goku flew off " so, you're with the Time Patrol?" Celeron was shocked that this Saiyan knew about the Time Patrol but hid it " I suppose. What's it you?" The other Saiyan shot him a look of contempt " I suppose I can let Kakarot go for now. After all, destroying the Time Patrol is on my list of things to do." " Oh?" Celeron asked " well since you're gonna destroy me, could you at least give me your name?" " Of course. Call me Turles and if my sources are correct, you are the Dark Saiyan, Celeron." Celeron smirked "That's surprising. You knew me huh? Well as much as I'd love to see you achieve your hopes and dreams" he said making sure his tone was condescending and oozing with sarcasm " I'm afraid you're gonna have to start with me. And honestly, there's no way you can defeat me and I'm more than happy to show you what I mean." The other Saiyan gave a cocky smile " very well. How do you want to die? Ground or air?" Celeron pretended to think " I'm more of a ground person myself." Both Saiyan warriors landed on the ground, grinning cockily as the wind blew, waiting for the battle to begin Category:Fan Fiction